The Zoroark of Gravity Falls
by Tecwizard
Summary: Ash, Lucario, and his friends Iris and Cilan travel across the Decalore Islands to get to Kanto. On their way they stop at Ceasar Island where they find a green Zoroark named Mimic, Ash's dad Sir Aaron, the mysterious N, and Team Plasma. Who knows what will happen!
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting of Fate!

The Zoroark of Gravity Falls  
Chapter 1: The Meeting of Fate.

It was dark in the forest, a group of Team Plasma members were searching for something. The group leader was in a video call with Ghetsis.  
"Have you located the target yet?" Asked Ghesis.  
"Not yet sir, we believe he's in the forest." Replied the leader.  
"We you better find him. That Zoroark is getting on my nerves." the video call ended with that. The leader turned to her second in command. "Begin the search, Ghetsis wants that Zoroark captured ASAP."  
"Yes, sir!" He responded then headed off to tell the others.  
(Meanwhile)  
A green Zoroark sat at the top of a tree looking at the night sky then pulls out a taperecorder and hits record. "Wild reteat, Day 6: I've found a relaxing place to stay during my retreat to Unova." He paused the recording to collect his thoughts. He was thinking about his family again. He left them back in Gravity Falls. They don't even know he's gone. He resumed the recording. "Team Plasma is planning something. I have to find out what." He keep silent for comment then ended the recording. He looked up at the sky again and then Team Plasma made their move.

(12 Hours Earlier)  
Ash and his friends, Cilan and Iris, were on there way to Kanto, traveling through the Decalore Islands. The ship had just pulled into port on Caesar Island. Ash looked at the beautiful sight of the sun over Ceasar Forest. "Wow!" Ash said, amazed at the view. Iris and Cilan ran up behind him panting. "Ash you really need to stop running off like that." Cilantro said catching his breath. "Such a little kid." Iris stated. "I see you three are enjoying the view." Porter said as he walked up to the group. "The Ceasar Forest is full of Pokemon from the Hoenn and Kanto Region."  
"Wow really?" Iris said excited to see more Pokemon from other regions.  
"Yes, but trainers are warned to be cautious when in the forest."  
"Why's that?" Ash asked.  
"Well there's been recent Pokemon related attacks in the forest. We don't want trainers getting caught in the battle so I recommend saying on the path." Porter said looking at the forest.  
"Well be fine right Pikachu?"  
"Pika-chu!"  
(Meanwile)  
(Ship's phone both)  
"How's Ash doing?" Asked a man with the same black hair as Ash.  
"He's doing great, he's really progressed in his training."  
"That's great. So how long until you guys dock in Kanto?"  
"In the next few week or so."  
"Come on Lucario, were heading to the Pokemon Canter!" Ash said outside the phone booth.  
(GC Base)  
"I have to go. I'll keep you updated." Lucario said then the call ended.  
A GC member walks in the room.  
"Sir Aaron, do you have a moment?"  
"What do you need?" Asked Aaron.  
"Its about Team Plasma. Ghetsis has escaped prison." Said the GC member glad he isn't the one to tell Mewtwo.  
"What? How?"  
"We don't know, but he sent his remaining team to Ceasar Island. Luckily Ash isn't his target."  
"That's a relief."  
"Can you go find out what Team Plasma is up to?"  
"What about Jackie and Lance?"  
"Both are on a week long mission."  
"Alright I'll go check it out."  
(Caesar Island port)  
Everyone waved as the ship started to leave.  
"The next ship will be here in the next few days." Porter yelled as as he waved back and soon the ship was gone.  
"So what do you guys want to do?" Asked Ash.  
"I saw we check into the Pokemon Center first." Cilan said.  
"Alright, and then we can go check out that forest." Ash said as they headed to the nearby Pokemon Center.  
"Well I want to check out the Dragon Museum." Iris said obviously excited.  
"I hear there's a Train Museum here as well featuring train from every regon! As a train conisure I must atend!" Cilan said excitedly.  
"Alright, after we check in we will all meet back here." Ash said.  
They checked in and Cilan aranged a time they will meet at the Pokemon Center.  
(Meanwhile)  
A kid with long green hair and wearing baseball cap, a white shirt and black paints was in the forest looking for Team Plasma.  
"They should be here somewhere. I wonder what they're up to." He said. Then he stoped behind a tree to find he had ended up back where he started.  
(Ash)  
Ash was walking on the path along side Lucario and Pikachu. "This place is amazing!" Ash said looking around.  
"Yes, I agree." Lucario said. "Alright,ers get started.  
Ash looked at Lucario confused. "With what?"  
"Did you think I'd let you miss training because I'd let you sleep in?" Lucario replied.  
"Ash, oh yeah. Lets go."  
Soon both were on each side of the field while Pikachu watched.  
Lucario gave the first attack with an Arua Sphere which Ash deflected and countered with an Aura Bolt. Lucario barely deflected it. Soon they were using their combat skills. Then Lucario threw an Aura Sphere and as did as well creating an explosion which kicked up a lot of dust. Ash had gotten better at his Aura Vision which he used to attack Lucario. Lucario quickly jumped back but Ash quickly threw an Aura Sphere, sending Lucario into a tree. "Are you ok Lucario?" Ash said running up.  
Lucario got up. "I'm fine. Your skills have improved greatly and you've gotten a lot faster!"  
"That was amazing!"  
Ash and Lucario turned to find the greener haired kid standing next to Pikachu.  
"N, what are you doing here?" Ash said, happy to see N again.  
"I'd like to know the same thing." Lucario said.  
"I came here looking for Team Plasma." N said.  
"But didn't we stop them?"  
"Yes, but Ghetsis escaped jail. He sent a team here to find something but I don't know what."  
"Oh." Ash looked at the evening sky. "Its getting dark, wanna head back to the Pokemon Center with us? I'm sure Iris and Cilan will be happy to see you!  
"Hmm, alright, we can catch up on the way."  
(GC Headquarters)  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GHETSIS ESCAPED?!"  
"I'd take it Mewtwo is taking the news well. Atleast he isn't as mad as when Team Rocket started cloning again." Jackie said over the phone.  
"Yeah, I got to go, good luck with Team Galactic." Aaron said then ended the call. "Mewtwo I need your help with investing Team Plasma. Judy said they may not be targeting Ash but I'm not convinced."  
Mewtwo looked up when Ash's name was mentioned and he calmed down. Alright, lets go. I'll teleport us there." In a nanosecond they vanished.  
(Forest)  
N and Ash were talking about what they did since they last met and Ash explained how he could use Aura and how Sir Aaron is his father. Just then an explosion goes off.  
"What was that?" Ash said.  
"Lets find out." N said as he started running towards the explosion.  
Ash, Lucario, and Pikachu followed him until they stoped intront of a battle between Team Plasma and a Green Zoroark.  
"Herdier use Focus Blast!"  
The Zoroark jumped out of the way only to be attacked by a dozen Herdiers. All the Herders bit into the Zoroark, brawing blood. "AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" The Zoroark gets them off with Shadow Ball.  
Then a Team Plasma grunt come up from be hind and taxes the Zoroark with a shock collar. "AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" It cried as it collapsed on the ground weak. That's when Ash stepped in. "Hey! You leave that Zoroark alone! Lucario, N, protect the Zoroark, Pikachu use Electro Ball!" Everyone did what they were told and the grunts we sent flying back from the Electro Ball. One of the grunts call the leader. "General Koadi, sir, we have a problem."  
"What problem?"  
"It's N and that kid with the Pikachu. They're defending the Zoroark."  
Another voice came on.  
"Return to base immediately."  
Koadi looked at Ghetsis in surprize.  
"But sir-"  
"No buts, tell them to retreat."  
Koadi turned back to the screen. "Defeat for now. Well capture Zoroark later."  
The grunt turned to everyone. "Everyone, retreat."  
The group was quick to scatter and in a moment's notice they were gone.  
"I wonder why they're retreating." N said, swine the grunts leave. Then the Zoroark cried out in pain again from the shock collar. N and Lucario quickly ran over to it an eventulally broke off the collar.  
Ash looks at the Zoroark's injuries. "Man, we better get to the Pokemon Center, it's bleeding all over the place."  
Lucario looked at Ash. "Help me lift it up." In a moment they lifted the Zoroark and headed to the Pokemon Center.  
"I can feel it's pain." N said as they entered the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy quickly realized the situation when she looked up. "Oh my, Audino, we need a stretcher ASAP!"  
Audino came in with a stretcher and they took the Zoroark into the ICU.  
N, Ash, and Lucario sat in the chair since they weren't allowed in the back. "So N, what did the Zoroark say as it was attacked?" Ash asked.  
N didn't realize it at the time but now as he thinks about it, he couldn't hear Zoroark's inner voice at all. He'd always been able to understand Pokemon. So why couldn't he understand this one?  
"He didn't say anything." N finally answered.  
Iris and Cilan cam in running. "There you are!" Cilantro said. "We all thought something bad happened when you didn't show up."  
"Such a little kid." Iris said then they both noticed N.  
"What's N doing here?" Iris asked. Then a familiar voice spoke. "I see you found him."  
Ash quickly looked at the door to find Sir Aaron there. "Dad!" He ran up and hugged him. "Dad, what are you doing here?" His voice was muffled by Aaron's clothes. "We we thought we'd drop by and see you. Nice to see you again Lucario."  
"Hello, master." Lucario said.  
N got up and held out his hand. "Hello, you must be Sir Aaron."  
Aaron shook it. "In the flesh. N is it? Ash told me a lot about you."  
A familiar figure stood behind Ash.  
"Its been a while Ash."  
Ash turned around. "Mewtwo!" He hugged him, Mewtwo still wasn't use to hugs but he just simply gives him back.  
Nurse Joy walked in. "Zoroark will make a full recovery."  
"That's great, can we see it?" Ash said.  
"Right this way." Everyone followed Nurse Joy to the infirmary. The Green Zoroark was lying in bed.  
"He's still weak but will live."  
The Zoroark started to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle of Truth!

(Zoroark's point of view)

When he opened his eyes he was blinded by the light but when his vision cleared he saw a group of kids, a man, Nurse Joy, a Lucario, and Mewtwo. 'W-where am I?' He thought. 'Who are these people? Why is Mewtwo here?' The girl with the big hair spoke up. "I've never seen a green Zoroark before." The boy with the hat and the Pikachu walked up to him. "Hello there." He had to get out of there. Who knows if their Team Plasma or not. He got up, ignoring the pain he felt and he made his way to the door. The kid ran after him. "Hey wait!" He charged up a Shadow Ball and launched it at him. It caught Ash by surprise as he fell to the door. That's when Mewtwo appeared infringing of him, grabed him by the neck and everything went black. (Team Plasma HQ) "Sir, what is the plan to catch that Zoroark?" Koadi asked. "There is no plan. We move on with our plans. The Zoroark will come to us." (Pokemon Center) Everyone watched as Mewtwo graves the Zoroark and slamed it against a wall. "DONT YOU DARE HURT HIM." Ash got up. "Mewtwo its ok, it wasnt that powerful." Mewtwo calmed down at the sound of Ash's voice and let go of the unconscious Zoroark. Nurse Joy placed the Zoroark back in bed. "Good thing it didn't gain anymore injures." (Later that night) Ash was in his room asleep. In his dream he saw the green Zoroark, but when it jumped up is glowed and changed into an entirely different Pokemon. It wasn't like the Zoroark he met before. He was also in another place, one with pine trees and he was standing infringement of a place called The Mystery Shack. Then there was a blue wooden box that read "Police Public Call Box" on the top. Then there was explosions. He woke up to Iris spanking him. "Wake up Ash! Your going to miss Breakfast!" Ash wiped his eyes. "Strange, why didn't Lucario wake me up?" "I tried." Lucario said, walking in the room. "I tried waking you up but you were out like a light." "Oh, I guess I was exhausted from yesterday." "Well hurry up and get dressed, your father is waiting for you in the cafeteria." With that Lucario left along with Iris. Ash got up, got changed, put on his cap, and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After that he met up with the others. Nurse Joy invited the Zoroark to eat with us but it just sat in the corner, silently. Ash looked at N. "Do you know what its saying?" "Unfortunately no," N began. "I can hear the inner voice of Pokemon with ease but I can here this one's. I don't know why." "Don't worry about it Ash, it's probably not hungry." Aaron said. Ash picked up a bowl of Pokemon food and walked over to the Zoroark. "Hey buddy." The Zoroark just ignored him. Ash placed the bowl infringing of him. "Have some Pokemon food. Cilan whipped is up specialy for dark types." The Zoroark just turned his head away. "Come on you got to eat." The Zoroark kept its silence. "Come on, its good." Ash picked up a live and held it out to Zoroark. "Will you Team Plasma people just leave me alone?!" The Zoroark snapped. Ash's eyes widen realizing the Zoroark can talk. Everyone was now looking at the Zoroark. "What? I can talk, big deal." "That Zoroark sure has an attitude." Cilan said. "Why would I be nice to Team Plasma?" Iris stepped in. "Now hold up, what makes you think we're tied in with those criminals?!" Axew popped out of her hair. "Axew-Axew!" "We're not part of Team Plasma, we saved you when that attacked you." N said. "Wait, so you don't want to use me to freeze the planet?" Aaron looked up from his waffles. "What did you say? Is that Team Plasma's plan?" "Yeah, I've been spying on them for a few weeks now." The Zoroark said now standing up. "They want to Freeze the world." "I have to make a phone call." Aaron said then he got up and left. "So, what are your names?" Zoroark asked. "I know he's Lucario and your Mewtwo." Zoroark said pointing to Lucario and Mewtwo. "I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu." "Pikachu!" "I'm Iris, and this is Axew." "Ax-Axew!" "I'm Cilan, a Pokemon censure." "My name is N." The Zoroark smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Mimic Harrison, but you can call me Mimic or Zoroark." Ash smiled. "Nice to meet you too Mimic." "Sorry about last night, I thought you were all Team Plasma." "Ah, it's fine." "Mewtwo's fast. I bearly remember what happened." "Yeah, he can be protective at times." "So N." N looked up. "Yes?" "I sense something about you. Something no other human I've encounter has. I just can't put my finger on it." "Well I can hear the inner voice of Pokemon." "Neat. What about you Iris?" Mewtwo cut Iris off before she could speak. "Team Plasma is planning on freezing the planet and all you want do is get to know everyone." "Take it easy man. We have plenty of time." Mimic turned to N. "Is he always this...?" "Serious?" Iris chimed in. "No... he's, what you call, a grumpy face. He needs to relax." Mewtwo started getting mad. "Relax?! How can anyone relax knowing Team Plasma Is going to freeze the world?!" Ash and Lucario looked at each other. Mimic just kept going. "Oh lighten up Mr. Grumps, it's not so bad." "Not so bad!? NOT SO BAD?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ITS LIKE YOU DONT CARE AT ALL IF THE PLANET FREEZES OR NOT!" Everyone sweatdroped. "Hey don't get angry with me!" Cilantro spoke up. "Now, now, lets just calm down." Mimic and Mewtwo ignored him. "Were doing the real work while you just get in the way! That's right, I know it was you who was sabotaging our spy missions on Team Plasma!" That got Mimic's temper going. "Hold up, your blaming me for that?!" "Who else could it be?" "Well I didn't do it. You just need to chill out. I don't care how special you are Mr. "I'm A Clone of Mew", I do thing my way and for a reason!" Mewtwo had enough and completely lost his temper. He lifted Mimic up with Psychic and started choking him. "YOU ARE REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES! I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOUR WAYS!" He drops Mimic and he smashes right through a table. Ash finally spoke up. "Both of you stop it. Now isn't the time for fighting." Mimic got up. "I'm their plan!" Everyone looked at him. "The reason I'm so calm is because in essential to their plan. Without me they can't even start." Mimic stepped out of the rubble and left the cafeteria. Ash ran after him. "Hey wait." When he made it outside there was nothing there. Only a Pidove flying above. Ash went back inside a little disappointed. N grasped Ash's shoulder. "Don't worry. He just needs time to cool off. Same with Mewtwo." "I guess your right." Lucario came in. "Lets go Ash, we delayed your training long enough." Ash gave no argument and followed Lucario to the battle field. When they went inside they found Mimic practicing inside. They watched as he demolished a punching bag with a final blow. Then he saw Ash and Lucario. "Oh, hello. Can I help you?" "We need the gym." Lucario said. "Ah, I see. Don't mind me then." Mimic went to the stands and sat down. Lucario turned to Ash. "Ok. Today we'll be practicing your combat skills." Soon Ash and Lucario were sparring each other. Ash and Lucario were equally fast. Soon Ash started predicting Lucario's movements and nailed Lucario with an Aura Sphere, sending him to the ground. "You've gotten better." Lucario said, defeated. Ash helped him up as Mimic clapped. "That was stupendous! I didn't know you had it in you Ash." Mimic stood up and walked onto the field. "I'm next." This caught Ash off guard. "What?" "I want to fight you. Seeing you fight Lucario made me want to test your strength myself. And don't go easy on me, I want to see your full power, you'll also see mine. So what do you say?" Ash looked at Lucario who just nods then looks back at Mimic. "Alright. I accept." Lucario referred the battle. "Go!" Ash shot an Aura Spear at Mimic but to his surprise he was able to block it with ease. "Is that all you got?" Mimic said then launched a Shadow ball at Ash with he countered with an Aura Sphere. 'He's strong.' Ash thought. 'I need a plan.' Ash launched and Aura Bolt at Mimic. As he expected Mimic jumped in the air. He launched an Aura Sphear at Mimic and got a direct hit. Mimic fell to the ground. Before Lucario could call the match Mimic was already standing. "That's more like it! Now for the surprise!" Ash was suddenly lifted high in the air. "How are you doing this?" Ash said panicking. Lucario tried to call the match but he couldn't move at all. "This is excitement Ash! The intensive twist in the battle!"  
"Your insane!"  
Mimic just laughed. "Maybe I am!"  
Ash then remembered the last time he was in this situation. 'Of course!' Ash closed his eyes and concentrated.  
'Soon this kid will surprise me. I know it.' Mimic thought while levitating Ash in the air. Suddenly he felt a tug on his head. Maybe he stepped on his mane again. But this wasn't like that. It got stronger and stronger. 'Agh, what in the world?'  
'He still has me in the air. I better go in deeper.' Ash concentrated harder. Lucario watched as Mimic started holding his head. Then Ash felt his mind being pulled and he knew he'd gone too deep. 'Uh oh.' Then everything went black.


End file.
